A wishing will to live - alt ending
by Fainted Siren
Summary: Summary: Loki had made his final choice, a choice that he knew thor would never forgive him for it, and that was when he decided to sacrifice his life for his brother. Only that he was wrong about it, for that in his moment of death he heard a strange voice….a voice that told him to live!. (note: this is brotherly love, NO SLASH)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Loki had made his final choice, a choice that he knew thor would never forgive him for it, and that was when he decided to sacrifice his life for his brother.

Only that he was wrong about it, for that in his moment of death he heard a strange voice….a voice that told him to live!

Author note:

I don't own marvel stories, and this my first fanfiction, and sorry if there is grammatical mistakes, for that its not my native language.

Also i dont know much about the avengers movie, so it will be about thor and loki, because personally i hated how loki died so easily. So i hope you like this alternative world and please review ^^

* * *

Thor pov:

thor was held down by the irons forced to watch, to watch the cruelty of thanos doings, not being able to do anything, vulnerable, weak…..ashamed for that he the mighty thor being pent down not able to save his friend, haimdall who spent his last breath saving the hulk, he died with honor, an unforgettable sacrifice, and now with the rest of what's left of his people that managed to escape somehow through all of this madness, he thought that now he will join his friend, his mother and his father.

Even though he was frustrated, furious,the wrath that overwhelmed him, wanted a chance to rise on his feet to smash that thanos and kill him he knew that he couldn't, he was tired, without any power left in him except to watch.

And with whatever was left in him due to his fury he managed to give a struggling words of threat " I swear i would kill you" only to be in vain for that his mouth was shut.

Suddenly when he was about to accept his death a sound interrupted, a sound he knew very well, loki who he thought that somehow escaped like he always does.

"allow me to interject" Loki said, what was he thinking? Thor thought. There is no way you could stop him, escape you fool.

Thor kept watching as Loki offered himself as guide to Midgard, and then "i loki prince of asgard….. Odinson" he was studying his brother's features, features of a man who is ready to die? No that can't be, not again.

" the rightful king of jotunheim, god of mischief" thor saw the small knife hidden (No stop!, you can't do this again!) and suddenly he remembered his last words to him "you are truly the worst brother".

Loki continued "do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity". (Loki stop! I'm sorry brother, I shouldn't have said that, I take it back!, just please….. Please escape!).

His words could not be heard, not even able to scream when the younger brother attacked and was stopped by the force of the stone and held by the grip of Thanos around his neck, crushing it, making him suffocate. (no god please no!) tears started to flow from his eyes, just when they started to make amends (why this is happening!) and then he heard the sound of a snapping neck, or at least that what he thought, for that everything went black. The last thing he felt a freezing cold engulfed him, sending him to the uncoushiness.

* * *

Loki pov:

Loki thought about escaping…. But something in him stopped him, he was tired of escaping, tired of running, tired of…. Betraying!

(Why did i take the tesseract?!, oh of course i knew why, it's something i didn't want to accept, i took it out of fear, and look where it led, you once again brought distraction… And now it's upon your people….. To Thor) he remembered his words to his brother "sunshine huh? How sentimental….. Well lets see it than".

He stepped into the scene having a plan, two plan's in fact, killing Thanos or make an escaping root for Thor by sacrificing himself.

he was ready to die to not let his brother getting captive by the mad titan, because he knew the nature of Thanos, he would let Thor suffer before giving him rest to his life, or worst, an endless torture, so let's buy some time till the ship explode, surely will make that mad titan retreat leaving a chance for Thor to live, or he hopes so.

"I Loki, prince of asgard… Odinson" he turned his glance to Thor (i'm sorry brother, sorry to let the fear control me….. But not anymore, surely you won't like my decision, and I hope that you won't blame yourself for it, forgive me, and Farwell) " the rightful king of jotunheim, god of mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity".

With him failing to stab the titan he knew what's coming, but at least his second plan is progressing, explosions started increasing giving him a little relief, even though the grip on his neck tightening threatening his life " you will never be a god" this is it, there is nothing to regret, nothing…., what's this sound? A fainted sound that he can not grasp, (i can't hear you) the sound started to get louder and clearer, L.. E, L. V., LIVE!

Loki's skin changed to blue and everything went freezing and Loki shot a shred of ice to Thanos's head, but the titan was faster, he dodged the shred of ice leaving a small cut on his cheek. Loki took the chance and moved beside his brother engulfing them with a sphear of icey barrier. The titan was angry now, wanted to break that barrier if it was for one of his children stopping him alerting him about the explosion of the ship, and Thanos had to retreat.

Loki was sure that the barrier was going to shatter any second now, but nothing happened, so he guessed that Thanos left, this was his chance, their chance!, they have to escape.

"brother let's g..!" he turned his head only to see Thor unconscious, with pale skin and purple lips, still pent down by those irons.

"no no no you can't be frozen!, brother wake up!" he touched Thor cheek but stopped immediately when he left a frostbite leaving him in fear and shock! " Thor! Wake up!" he started screaming, shouting for no use. And suddenly the irons thet held his brother fell off of Thor leaving the elder brother laying without a move, like a dead body. Now Loki didn't know what to do, he can't even check for his brother's pulse to indicate if he was alive, (did i just kill my brother?!). With these final thoughts of Loki the ship exploded.

* * *

To be continued *


	2. Chapter 2

Roaming in the dark space unconscious , the voice kept talking, mumbling words, not sure what it's trying to say, the only clear word was Live, who are you?Why did you save me?.

There was no answer, whatever i'm tired, i'm going to rest in a little pit.

A man's voice said "hey you, wake up" (shut up will you) Loki thought, "no response, his throat is damaged,looks like he's been choked, perhaps the oxygen didn't reach his brain, maybe he is in a coma" and another voice interrupted it belonged to a woman "mantis could you check on him?" the man shouted a little pit "are you crazy?! Didn't you see what happened when we touched him? He's going to burn her skin" (what! Why?!, why would i burn her skin?!) Loki started questioning and due to his frightens he opened his eyes wide, "oh look! He's a wake" the man said.

* * *

In the other room rocket, groot, and drax were trying to warm Thor with the blankets they have and turning the heater on, "do you think he will wake up?, the man is almost frozen" rocket said, "i don't know, let's hope for the best" drax said, they stayed silent for a moment, "so, what about the other guy, do you think he's responsible for this, i mean the room in there's like a winter has decided to pay us a visit"

* * *

Loki looked around him trying to figure out where he was "where.." he couldn't continue, his throat was in pain. "Take it easy, your neck is damaged badly, it's a miracle you're still alive" gamoura said, Loki took a long breath trying his hard to speak again "where….I'm i?" said with an unclear voice, "you were floating in space, so we bringed you inside" gamora answered, there were many thoughts and questions now were running in his head, only one popped in his head and he wouldn't dare to ask (is my brother dead?).

"any way man, could you do something with this chilly wither? It's freezing in here" quill said and gamora gave him an irritated look "what? It's the truth". With what quill said Loki now realized the almost frozen room, "we'll appreciate if you undone this, but take a rest first" gamoura said, "your neck" mantis now said "i could treat it if you let me touch you", there was no response from Loki, he was confused, so confused that his mind didn't seem to process like it always does, he finally looked at his hand realizing that he's in his jotun form, he tried to return to his asgardian form but couldn't, his lack of magic prevented him from doing so, "i can't" he replied , "well then, i' ll leave the medicine here, try to apply it on your neck" mantis said, and with that Loki felt his eyes heavy and closed them drifting to the world of dreams. "and he's sleeping, great, we're not gonna get rid of this weather, plus we don't what happened to him" quill said, "we will ask him when he wake up again, let him rest" gamora replied.

* * *

To be continued *


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Loki was brought before thor, not on the same time, and i changed the scene where thor tell rocket about his familly to be before they leave to match my story. **

**Enjoy^**

* * *

The door opened to the control room, and quill saw Thor laying there with the blankets "great, and who is this?"

Rocket said "he hit the ship, so we bringed him inside and as you can see he was alive!" he said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"How the hell is this dude too still alive?" quill questioned.

"He is not a dude, you're a dude, this is a man, a handsome muscular man" Drax said.

" I'm muscular" Quill replied.

"Now who your kidding, your one sandwich a way from fat" Rocket said, mocking him.

"yeah right" quill answered.

"it's true, you have put on weight" Drax agreed.

"Gamora, do you think im…" he was questioning when Mantis interrupted " he's anxious, angry, he feels tremendous loss, and guilt".

Gamora held his arm " it's like his muscles are made of cotati metal fibers".

"stop messaging his muscles" said with jealousy in his tone, then turned his head to mantis and told her "wake him up".

"wake" at the word Thor jumped off making loud noises with stuff falling to the floor, he was ready to continue the fight only to see that he is in a different place, he turned his head with eyes full of anger, but there were only 4 people looking at him, a raccoon and a tree, he didn't recognize them so he let his guard down a little bit.

* * *

Due to the loud noises Loki opened his eyes again, wondering what's happening out there, he managed to set up, and took a deep breath, he looked around him and then fixed his gaze to himself "it was not a dream after all" he looked at his bluish hands and a picture of Thor formed in front of him "i… i killed him", his eyes filled with tears threatening to fall, "of course… that what jotuns do", he leaned his head in the palms of his hands " i should have been the one to die… Not you" tears fell down his cheeks, crying silently for his brother.

* * *

Thor was warm now, not pale anymore, he told the guardians about the tragedy that happened, about Thanos, then told them that Thanos was headed to knowhere, and told them he needed a pod to go to Nidavellir. Quill disagreed but rocket interrupted "i'm the captain, and the captain says yes"

"could we discuss this for a second" quill said but Rocket and Thor were headed to the pod already, "and why is the weather hot in here? Turn on the air conditioner well yaa" he was sweating.

* * *

Loki gathered himself together, stood up on his feet, "Thanos, my rage won't calm until i kill you, I'll use whatever means to do it, even this ugly jotun form", he concentrated and managed to undo the freezing weather, tried to return to his asgardian form but to no avail.

"I'll just have to be careful around people not to touch them", he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the horrible bruises on his neck, it hurts, but he have to keep going, the mad titan is there roaming freely.

(What am I capable of? I know where Thanos is, he will be heading to earth to obtain the stone after getting the one on Nidavellir... Me returning to earth won't be pleasant, i have to approach them carefully to alert them) Loki thought then turned to leave the room and stopped when he saw the medicine that mantis left, he grabbed it and opened it, some kind of ointment, he applied it on his neck, every time he did it caused him to hiss from the horrible pain. He finished applying it and got ready to go out.

* * *

Quill and the remaining 5 were discussing who will go with Thor and who will head after Thanos, Thor waited patiently for them to finish, that was when Rocket saw the sadness on Thor's face, "okay, time to be the captain" Rocket said and stood up and went to Thor, "so dead brother huh, yaah it could be annoying ",

"well he's been dead before, not this time i think it really might be true " Thor said,

"and you said your sister and your dad" Rocket said, "both dead" Thor replied with pained expression , "but still got a mom tho" Rocket questioned, "killed by a dark elf" Thor answered , "a best friend" Rocket said, "stabbed through the heart" Thor looked like the memories is playing in front of him," you sure you up for this particular motor mission "Rocket questioned , "absolutely" Thor said with a smile on his face.

Quill approached them and said "okay, Groot will go with you and the remaining will head for Thanos" a moment of silence went between them "I'm i missing something?" suddenly he remembered "oh shit the other guy!, i almost forgot him, what we're gonna do about him?",

"other guy?" Thor questioned

"yes, just like you he was floating in space"

* * *

To be continued *


	4. Chapter 4

"where is he?" Thor stood while asking,

"in the other room, but i must tell you that we kinda suspect in him to be one of Thanos puppets, gamora think that she saw him when she was at the sanctuary" Rocket answered,

"oh" Thor said with a disappointed tone and expression, for a moment he thought that one of his people might have survived, "can i see him?" Even though he was certain that there's no way anyone could have survived, he still had a small hope, "sure" Quill said without trying to mock the thunderer after seeing his hurt expression "this way".

On there way to the room Quill seemed confused "wired, it was freezing a couple minutes ago",

"freezing?" Thor seemed puzzled,

"yeah, that dude seems like he brought winter with him, oh here we are"

The door opened and a figure appeared in front of them.

* * *

Loki was looking down at the floor when the door opened, he raised his head and flinched with wide eyes from the shock,

"Loki!" Thor almost shouted, his face had wide smile with all happiness drawn in it, he felt like a part of his soul had returned to him,

"Loki brother!" he went immediately for a hug

"No Thor wait!" he was trying to warn him of the frostbite, but was to late, Thor already warped him in a crushing hug,

"I thought that i lost you" he almost whispered with his voice trembling , Loki glanced at his brother, and saw that he was not harming him with his jotun form, he felt relief overwhelming him, and now he finally realized that Thor was…. Was alive!, he didn't kill him!.

He felt Thor shivering "it's alright brother, I'm here… I'm here" he returned the hug and was patting his brother back in a comforting manner,

"sooo i'm gonna leave now" Quill said awkwardly "glad that you're reunited, bye" then he left.

"how did you survive?!" he let go of Loki asking, "and what happened?",

"you don't remember?"

"no, everything went black when….." he stopped, his gaze catched the bruises on Loki's neck and a shameful saddened expression appeared on his face, Loki noticed and fixed his collar to hide the bruises, "I'm sorry brother, i should've been stronger, i failed you again" Thor said in a low voice,

"hmmm the mighty Thor had finally confessed his weakness",

Thor grind "glad to have you back, i missed your mockery",

"sentimental fool as always",

Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulder "let's go and bash that mad titan now" they walked together ,

"are you sure about that?, you already lost once",

"well he didn't fought me twice, plus, i have my frosty little brother now with his freezing ability" he added a giggle, Loki stopped walking,"what's wrong brother?",

"do not trust this hideous form brother",

"why not, you managed to save us with it, i just remembered the chilly wither before i passed out, it was you was it not?",

"and i almost frozed you to death with it" Loki shoved Thor's arm off of him,

"that's not right!" he raised his voice in objection,

"yes it is!" Loki shouted "that's what jotuns do!, freeze and burn everything they touch!", there was a moments of silent, then Loki let out a laugh "you were right Thor, I'm truly the worst brother".

* * *

To be continued *


	5. Chapter 5

A pain pierced through Thor's heart, these words that he spoke of was the most thing he regret saying in his entire life, why couldn't he say something else?, why did he have to break his brother more than he already is, he should be fixing him, helping him, not shattering him.

"let's go Thor, Thanos will not wait for us", he changed the subject and was about to move forward, but a hand grabbed his wrist,

"No!, i'm tired of these conflicts, i do not want to regret anything anymore, so listen well brother " he put his hand on Loki's neck, a manner that he always does,

"this is stupid Thore, there's no time to talk",

"just listen, please, i can not offer losing you again with this heavy regret in my heart "he looked in his crimson eyes "there's nothing i regret more then these accursed words that i said,

i apologize brother, you sacrificed yourself for me twice, and all i did in return was failing you,

And i do mean it when i said you saved us, who knows what would have happened if it weren't for your ability,

Please brother, forgive me" he rested his forehead on Loki's, looking down, not able to meet his brother's gaze, only hoping that he will forgive him "I'm sorry…", he waited for a response.

Loki felt troubled, what should he say, apparently his wordsmith tongue is failing him at the moment, "I….. I…. I should apologize too, i shouldn't have brought the tesseract with me",

"are we good then" Thor smiled his beaming smile that looked like the sun,

Loki rolled his eyes "yes, can we go now?",

"yes, thank you little brother" he kissed his brother forehead and wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders again and walked "plus your not hideous, your just blue",

"shut up"

"and i don't see you harming me now", Loki indeed noticed that he didn't give Thor frostbites, he wondered why, "nor ever" Thor continued, "who knows" Loki said with a mischief smile and Thor laughed.

* * *

The brothers returned to where the guardians were, they were set up and ready for the journey, for going after Thanos.

"my friends", they all looked at him "this is my brother Loki, i must give you my gratitude, thank you for saving him, asgard shall never forget you rescuing their prince, I'll make sure of that" he said with a big wide smile, eye almost disappearing from shrinking of happiness, the guardians answered that it was their duty as the protectors of the Galaxy to help whom in need.

Loki gave his gratitude too, and thanked them for the medicine, it helped easing the pain.

Gamora felt a little bit jealous after seeing Thor with a cheerful smile on his face after seenig his brother well and safe, it made her remember her sister who she left behind, "are you ok gamora?" Quill asked sensing the changing behavior in her, "yes…. Yes I'm fine", maybe one day she too will be reunited with her sister.

"So are we leaving or what? We have a crazy titan waiting" Rocket said.

* * *

They finally set their way to Nidavellir, Loki set in the back in a deep thinking, Thor went to him "what's the matter brother? Somthing troubles you?" Thor asked?,

"No,... Not quite sure actually, i might be losing my mind" he answered without looking at him,

"why, what's wrong?"

"... I…. I keep hearing a voice, a woman's voice"

"woman's voice, does it sound familiar?"

"No, i can not recognize it" he paused for a moment "but when it spoke it unleashed this power" he looked at his bluish hands,

"oh" he didn't know what to say so he tried to assure his brother "don't worry to much about it, as long as it dose not harm you",

He sighed and turned his head to agree with him but was surprised "what! ….. Where did you get an eye?"

"oh this, rabbit gave it to me"

"and its brown, you look more hideous than me, here let me fix it" he reached his hand to Thor's eye and changed the color to blue "that's better", Thor smiled "thank you" and ruffled Loki's hair and it made Loki growl in irritation ,

"hey is that the place you're looking for?" Rocket said.

* * *

To be continued*


	6. Chapter 6

Nidavellir was in a mess, not shining anymore, distraction is all over the place, not a single soul is found. Thor and the others were searching the place, this can't end like this, Thor must make a new weapon to stop the titan, there must be someone left.

During the search Thor was hit by someone, everyone steadied their guards, ready to fight, but the attacker stopped in recognition, the giant dwarf, it was Eitri, the dwarf who made mjolnir, his state was not good, his hands were melted in metal, he told Thor that thanos came in hear, asked them to make a gauntlet, Eitri didn't have a choice, his people life was on verge of death, so he made the gauntlet, and Thanos killed his people anyway, leaving his life to himself.

Thor seeked the dwarf's help, telling him that he needed a weapon able to defeat Thanos, Eitri told him that he lost the ability to make weapons, and Thor assured him that he still have the knowledge in his mind to make them.

Eitri told them that they need to reawaken the dying star, Thor was able to realign Nidavellir's rings, but the only stumble in their way was that the mechanism to open the star was broken,

"I'll do it" Thor said

"that's impossible, doing will mean your death, it's suicidal mission" Eitri said,

"do you have any other idea then" Thor asked, but no answer came"we don't have much time and this is our only hope to defeat Thanos",

"Thor this is madness" Loki said trying to make some sense in his brother,

"don't worry brother, i shall make it alive" Thor looked determined, at this point no one will manage to change his mind,

"i shall assist you then" Loki said,

"what?" Thor thinked and then thought that Loki will lift the handler with him"No you will not, you won't lift tho handler with me".

"i won't let you march alone in this, i will create a barrier for you",

Thor felt relief "alright then, I'll count on you" he smiled and went immediately for the handlers,

"ready?" Loki created the barrier and asked, "as ever" Thor answered and grabbed the handlers and lifted them.

The energy passed through Thor without harming him, he didn't even feel the heat of the energy, it was so cool, back when they were young Thor used to be protected by the same barrier when he and Loki used to go to hunt in asgard or on one of their dangerous journeys , and the barriers wasn't like this at all, did Loki adjust the barrier to give a cool air ?.

The uru ingot melted in the mold, Eitri broke the mold open with his hands, only now they needed a handle, Groot used his arm to make one, and finally Stormbreaker was made.

Thor wields Stormbreaker in admiration, finally they can head to Thanos, "let's go" everyone gathered for the transportation.

Before Thor tried to transport, Eitri stopped them "wait" he went to grab something in the back and returned "this is for you prince Loki, i hid it" he handed him the staff "king odin ordered us to make it before the ceremony, but we were late to deliver it, it was meant as a gift for you", Loki hesitated, did odin want it to acknowledge Loki as an equal with this?, no one will know now…. He's gone.

Now Loki thinked, after all of what happened, is he worthy of such a gift?,

"father would have wanted you to wield it Loki" Thor assured him,

Loki looked at Thor and then to the staff, "you have my deepest gratitude, i shall accept the gift" he took the staff in his hands, and the colors of his hands returned to it's asgardian form, the power of Odin flow through the staff, Loki felt the guilt in his heart, but also happiness that he was finally accepted.

"shall we?" Thor said, "yes" Loki answered and the biofrost light engulfed them warping them to earth.

* * *

To be continued *


	7. Chapter 7

The light of the biofrost opened in the middle of the fight, sending Stormbreaker to kill the monsters around them and returned to Thor's hand, Rocket and Groot jumped of to the floor ready to fight, and Loki changed his skin to the jotun, he had full control on it with the help of his new staff.

Everyone looked at them, feeling relief that Thor's aid is finally here, "is that Loki?" Steve asked through earphones "oh no another trouble, it's already bad with the titan", "hey buddy, i can't explain to you now, but loki is on our side, so keep focusing on thanos" banner informed him, "no way!" steve couldn't believe, "we can talk later, focus on the fight!" Natasha said while dodging an attack.

Thor charged with a crying war at the enemy, jumped in the sky and landed Stormbreaker on the ground sending electricity everywhere leaving dead body's laying on the ground.

The sky suddenly changed, Loki turned the sky to cold freezing snow, the monsters frozed in their places shattering to pieces after shreds of ice was sent on them,the freezing weather only affected the enemy's, Thor's comrades were not bothered by it at all.

Just in a couple of minutes the table was flipped on Thanos, they were winning the war. "Thor!" Loki screamed his name "the stone, Thanos is after it, it's deep in the forest, go after it!" he created a guiding light to the stone with his magic for Thor to follow "follow the light!".

Thor didn't waste time and started to follow the light, but the monsters kept coming in his way. Loki sensed with his magic that detecting the stones that Thanos is getting closer to vision, Thor won't make it, he have to buy him some time, he pierced the floor with his staff sending a huge amount of ice to where Thanos is and raised a wall of thick ice in Thanos way.

The avengers knew what loki was doing, so they rushed to Thor's aid clearing the way for him, Loki's wall didn't last much, the gauntlet was way stronger, he raised wall after wall but all was smashed, only making Thanos angrier.

Loki felt tired, the walls were taking so much of him, he couldn't stand creating any more walls and dropped to his knees, "hurry up you big oaf", he hopped that thor had reached Thanos.

* * *

Unfortunately Thanos had the sixth stone on the gauntlet, he turned and saw Thor throwing Stormbreaker at him, he tried stopping the axe but failed, it pierced his chest, he growled in pain and fell on his knee.

Thor landed in front of him, grabbed his head with one hand and the other on Stormbreaker "i told you, you'll die for that", he pushed the axe deeper in Thanos chest making the titan screaming in pain, "you should…." Thanos said almost whispering "you should have gone for the head", Thanos raised his hands and snapped, "No!" Thor screamed.

Thanos teleported and Stormbreaker fell on the ground.

* * *

Loki was near the forest, one of the monsters attacked, loki aimd the staff in defend but the monster stopped in the middle of the air, Loki was confused, what's happening, he looked around him, nothing is moving….. suddenly Thanos appeared in front of him,

"hello little king" he said with a smile on his face and went for a punch,

Loki raised his staff in defend but nothing happened, he looked and saw a huge force protecting him,

"like i thought, this woman won't let me kill you" thanos said,

(what? What woman?) Loki was asking himself, he can't see anyone,

"Anyway, i left a gift for you little king" The titan smiled and disappeared.

The force shattered to pieces, it was no match for the gauntlet after all, the shattering revealed the woman, she was a frost giant, she was beautiful, she leaned to be in the same height as loki and cupped his cheek, "would've that i could stay longer, but there's no point in it",

"you're the one who was speaking to me?",

"Yes, but I'm dead, i was for a long time, this is just my soul trapped because of a wish i made"

"who are you?",

She smiled a soft and warm smile and said "I'm glad to see you grow to this fine man, i loved you since, and i love you now, farewell my son" she planted a kiss to his head and disappeared,

"Wait!" he reached but nothing was there to reach, he closed his hand to a fist and closed his eyes for a moment "thank you mother".

Loki reopened his eyes and everything returned to moving, he remembered Thanos's words, "Thor" he whispered and realized Thanos's meaning, his face turned to fear and started running to where Thor is.

* * *

Thor was left standing there, looking around him, what happened?, what did the snap do?, steve came out of the woods, like Thor, he was wondering what did Thanos do, that was when bucky approached them and he started turning to dust and disappeared.

Thor felt the panic in him, no no no! , this can't be happening! , one after another, all turning to dust, and then he heard someone shouting his name, calling him brother, that must be loki,

He turned his head to see his brother running to him with a face full of terror, (why are you so scared brother? I'm fine….,the people are not, i screwed up),

"brother!" loki screamed his lungs, Thor still didn't understand why he was screaming until he looked down and saw himself dissolving into dust,

(I'm sorry loki, please rule asgard in my stead), he smiled in assurance at loki, hopping that the last thing loki will remember about him after his death is his smiling face, not all the times he failed him.

* * *

Thor fully disappeared, Loki couldn't reach, he fell to his knees, close to the dust that thor turned to, unable to believe what had just happened, half of earth disappeared, his brother with them.

No, this must be a dream….. Yes!,Yes!, it's one of the nightmares he used to have when he was a child!,he will wake up, he'll wake up and he will find his brother beside him like he always does when the nightmares comes to him, thank god, i will wake up, I'll wake up soon!...

.

.

.

.

He never did.

* * *

**End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue:**

"my king, your wife has gave birth to a healthy boy" a maid informed laufey about the news, loufy looked happy, a new son shall accompany him in the war against asgard, "i will go to see my wife and my son now, i shall continue the matters when i returned" he ordered his right hand man and the man nodded, "my king" the maid interfered "there is something you must know before you go" the maid looked frightened,

"what is it?",

The maid hesitated,

"is my wife okay!, is she alive!"

"your wife is safe"

"then what is it!?"

The maid couldn't bring herself to speak,

"speak or i shall have your head off",

"the boy, even though he's healthy but….",

Laufey couldn't believe what she said, he must go and see by his own eyes.

* * *

The door to the chamber opened, the queen was laying on bed with an infant in her arms wrapped in clothes , "laufey!",

"show me the boy" he said in cool but strong voice,

"listen to me first"

"show me the boy!" he shouted, it made the queen flinch in fear,

The queen moved the clothes off her boy head, and revealed a small child,

Laufey was heaving in frustration, "what are you waiting for"

"what?"

"this won't come to the public, i won't allow such a shame to live, kill him, and we will say that he died while you gave birth to him",

"laufey no!, he's just a child!, it's not his fault that he's small".

"i don't care!, you will get rid of him or i will",

A silent spread in the air, laufey was waiting for an answer,

"No, i won't do it",

"the decision is made" he took the child from her arms,

"laufey wait!Please don't do it" she tried to stand but she was too weak from birth, "laufey!" she screamed in no avail.

* * *

Loufy was heading to the temple with the boy hiding in his arm, he was stopped by one of his soldiers, "your majesty!, asgard!, king Odin is here with an army!, what should we do!",

Curse you odin, "prepare for war and put my elder son in charge till i arrive","yes your majesty!" the soldier left and laufey processed on his way.

Laufey went to an empty temple, and puted the baby there and left to the battlefield.

* * *

The queen couldn't stand doing nothing, she gathered herself together and went to look for her baby,"my queen this is too dangerous, you can't go outside, king Odin has declared war on jotunheim!",

"good!, i hope he wins and end this stupid war" (so that my child could have a life under odin's rule, we might be enemies but at least he's merciful), at that point she saw odin as an asylum, she will seek his help if he won, but now she must concentrate in finding her child.

She went outside, trying to be as invisible as possible from the soldiers, she knew that laufey was on the battlefield, so where could he have taken the boy?I hope he didn't kill him.

She visited every hidden place they have, and headed for the last place she could think off, the abandoned temple.

In her way she encountered a soldier, "my my, what's the queen doing here?, i shall take you to my king!", he raised his sword to attack, the queen barely managed to dodge the attack and frozed the soldier, she was hit, a deep cut to her side threatened her life, the temple is over there, so close, yet seemed too far, she dragged her legs with whatever power left in her to temple and finally reached.

The queen opened the door, and there it was, a sound of a baby crying, she went to him and started talking to the child, comforting him, singing to him "do not worry my child, you shall live, you must live, live and proof that your father is wrong, you might be small but your not a shame, never think that, so live my child, live".

Her vision started to blur, dizziness is taking over her head, she could heard the sound of men shouting in victory, asgard has won the war, "my time has come, but i will save you, this is my wish for you…. to live, i hope that odin accepts you in his kingdom, i'm assured of that, farewell", she created a circle if magic, cutted her soul to a hidden force and dropped to the floor.

In the middle of celebration, Odin was wandering alone, and there he encountered a light, the light opened a guiding path to him, Odin followed it, wondering what does this light want from him? .

He entered the temple, and there found the baby, left alone, sniffing and crying, he held him in his hand, the baby stopped crying and took the form of asgardian skin, he looked at the corpse, it's the queen, he kind of guessed what happened, "didn't know that laufey could be cruel even to his own kin" he touched the boy cheek and he start laughing "let's take you home shall we".

* * *

**Author note:**

**About the staff that loki has, i wanted to give him a weapon, and this story came to my mind, i know that odin was kind of cruel to loki, so i changed that a little bit. **

**i believe that at some point odin did really acknowledge loki, i won't write a story about it, but here is a small explanation of why did odin ordered the dwarf's to make it. **

**Odin did indeed acknowledge loki, so he wanted to make the staff, he talked to frigga about and she agreed with him, she also added that it will be best if they told their son of who he truly is, because she was afraid if some day he's power unleashed it self, loki won't know how to control it . **

**Before Odin sent an order to the dwarf's, he decided to include his power to the weapon, Loki was like Thor, he will need help to adjust his power until he has full control of it. **

**Due to the time difference between the two kingdoms and the dwarf's slacking knowing it belonged to loki, the delivery was late, it didn't suppose to be before the ceremony, but they thought that odin want it before because of the urgent message they got from him demanding it now, they finished after the ceremony and then couldn't deliver it because the biofrost was destroyed. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story, please review, it will help improve my writing. **

**See you in the sequel. **


End file.
